His weak side
by Trude
Summary: During Return of the Jedi, Darth Vader is thinking of three events when his "weak" side Anakin Skywalker influenced his actions


  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: The characters, settings belong to George Lucas. The story is mine!  
Summary: During ROTJ Darth Vader reflects on three moments when his „weak" side   
Anakin Skywalker had an influence on his actions.  
Author's note: It is my first (and probably last) story, so please be gentle with your critics.   
Thanks to Someone the First for reading!  
Feedback is welcome! (marti_ms@hotmail.com)  
  
His weak side (by Trude)  
  
He was trying to meditate but his thoughts turned always back to one person: Luke   
Skywalker. His son. No. Anakin Skywalker's son. But soon Luke would join the Dark Side   
and become „his" son. And if Luke wouldn't join him, he would kill him.   
This time he would, not like the last time after he told him that he , Vader, was his father   
and then let him go. He knew his order: Try to convince him of the Force of the Dark Side   
and if he won't join us – kill him.   
The last time he wanted to kill Luke he was ready to do it. But when the moment came, he   
wasn't able to do it. He even knew why. His „weak" side Anakin Skywalker, the small part   
that was left of him, somehow prevented him from killing Luke. He still wasn't sure how   
he could do this.   
Again.   
The second time in a few years. When he had captured princess Leia Organa and she   
had tried to flee he had the chance to kill her like his master ordered. It would have been very easy. All he had to   
do was to press one button and the princess and her liberators would have been dead in   
one second. But again, for an unknown reason, the part of Skywalker in his mind had   
been able to prevent that. Well, maybe it was because of the princess' eyes. They   
reminded him (and of course Skywalker) of HER.  
He always thought or at least hoped that he was able to control that small part of his   
mind after the first time, after he had turned to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker had controlled him,   
Darth Vader.  
It was a few weeks after he became Vader. He wasn't dammed to his suit yet. Lord   
Sidius gave him the order to kill Queen Amidala. Well, ex-Queen from a planet that didn't   
exist anymore.   
He was able to break in her private chambers at the rebellion point. He switched his new   
red lightsabre on and wanted to punch it in her heart. But a few inches above her chest   
he stopped and wasn't able to move further. Finally he switched his lightsabre off and   
moved away from Amidala's bed. He couldn't do it. The part of him that still loved her,   
Anakin Skywalker, didn't „allow" Vader to kill Amidala. Instead he went to her dresser and   
took a nightgown and tore a piece of it apart. He put the piece of clothe in his pocket and   
went back to the bed. He knelt beside the sleeping form of Amidala and looked at her for   
a long time. Trying to treasure up every detail of her. He longed to see her beautiful eyes   
again but knew it was impossible. After a few minutes, which seemed hours for him, he   
stood up and turned to go. But after a few steps he walked back to the bed and bend   
down to kiss Amidala softly on her forehead. He noticed a small smile on her lips and   
looked for the last time at his wife. Then he turned and left the bedroom and the station   
unnoticed.   
On his way back to Sidius he killed a small animal and spread the blood over the piece of   
the nightgown he had taken from Amidala. He gave Sidius the cloth and said it was   
Amidala's blood on it.   
When he left his new master to go to his room it was as if he would awake from a trance. He couldn't tell   
why he didn't kill Amidala or why he did tell his master that he had done it. But he was   
sure that he would be able to prevent that Anakin would take control again. A small voice   
in his mind told him that it wouldn't be necessary to tell Sidius about this, that he would   
be able to destroy the last bit of Anakin Skywalker alone.   
‚No,' Vader had thought so many years ago and after the „Leia Organa accident" like he   
called it „it isn't necessary to tell the emporer."  
‚But it happened again.' Vader thought as he walked through one of the many corridors of   
the second Death Star. He heard that the hunters had caught a rebell and wanted to   
bring the captive himself to the emporer. ‚But it won't happen again. If Luke won't join us,   
I will kill him. Anakin Skywalker won't influence me again. Never again.'  
End  



End file.
